Daddy's Girl
by NettieC
Summary: Harm seems to be having trouble accepting his daughter is growing up. (Stand alone piece).


Disclaimer: all mistakes in this short piece are mine. Written for the November HBX Challenge.

It was a day like every other day in the MacKenzie-Rabb household, at least that's what Harm told himself as he paced around the living room at 1:30 one Saturday afternoon. With Mac in the study reviewing some files, Harm had been left to his own devices and after tidying everything in his path for the past twenty minutes, he was only left with pacing.

"You'll wear a path in the carpet if you keep that up," Mac commented as she leant against the door jamb. Harm stopped in his tracks before turning to face his wife. "Why are you so edgy?"  
"I'm not edgy," he snapped before shaking his head. "Sorry..." He dropped his head.  
"Harm, this isn't about Olivia, is it?" she asked as she crossed the room to him.  
"No, of course not," he said defensively.  
"Then what's got you so agitated on a beautiful Saturday afternoon?" she questioned as her arms snaked around him.  
"Well...if you must know..." he began but knew Mac would see through any of his lies.  
"Harmon?" she prompted quietly.  
"Okay, it is Olivia," he conceded, resting his forehead on hers. "Shouldn't she be home by now?"  
"No," Mac replied, trying to keep from laughing. "She'll be home 2:30 at the latest?"  
"2:30? Really? That's a long time to be out," he said quickly, breaking away. "I mean she was only supposed to be out for lunch, wasn't she?"  
"Harm, our daughter is fine," Mac said softly. "She is out having a great time with her friends."  
"Humph," he grunted, shaking his head.  
"She was really looking forward to it," she reminded him. "And you agreed."  
"Of course I agreed," he said quickly. "She looked at me with those big brown eyes and how could I say no?"  
"If you really didn't want her to go then you should have said something," Mac said, taking his hand and leading him to the kitchen.  
"I wanted her to go," Harm said. "I just wasn't ready for this...these feelings I'm experiencing..."  
"What feelings?" she asked as she guided him onto a stool at the breakfast bar.  
"Me feeling...I don't know...old maybe," he said dejectedly. "I mean, here Olivia is, all grown up. She's out without us, or someone in the family...before we know it, she'll be leaving for college and ..."  
"Harmon Rabb," Mac chided as she wrapped her arms around his neck and stood between his legs. "Yes, our beautiful daughter is growing up but she is five. Do you hear me? Five. She is out at her first birthday party with her school friends, not her first date or first dance or anything like that. Mrs Andrews will drop her home when the party wraps up and she will call if there's a problem, okay?"

Harm nodded slowly, he knew all this, he really did and he thought he was okay with it but clearly he wasn't. He had been the one to deliver his daughter, he had cut the cord, 'dada' had been her first word, and daddy had received her first smile. It was daddy who gave her horsey rides, read her favourite book using the best voices and had made up her own special song, complete with lyrics and music that she just loved. Even though she was the image of her mommy, she was daddy's girl in every way and he wasn't sure he was ready to share her with the world just yet.

"Honey," Mac said before kissing his head. "No matter how old she gets or where she goes, she will always be daddy's girl."  
"Am I that transparent?" he asked, looking up at his wife.  
"Like cellophane," she replied with a grin.  
"I guess I'll just have to get used to it, won't I?" he said and Mac nodded, she'd heard it all before.  
"I know something that will take your mind off it," she said before kissing him tenderly and he eagerly reciprocated.

Nineteen minutes later the front door burst open and Olivia came running in. Spying her parents, she launched herself at her father before exploding with all the exciting news of the day. While Mac went to thank Mrs Andrews and close the door, Olivia giggled and chatted her way through her recount.  
"And you know what the bestest thing is, daddy?" she asked as she looped her arms around his neck.  
"What, pumpkin?" he asked, mesmerised by every word.  
"There's Sam's party next week, then Paulo's, then Chen's, then..." she rambled.

Looking at her husband's face, Mac knew he wasn't happy with the news of the party-girl in his lap.  
"It sounds like you had a wonderful time, Oli," Mac said, caressing her daughter's face. "And had a lot of sugar too!"  
"Oh, yeah, mommy," she said quickly. "They had a candy table with all kinds of candy and I ate lots and lots..."  
"And lots," Mac added for her and Olivia giggled. "Well, after such a big day today, are you still wanting to do the 'thing' tomorrow?"

Tilting her head to the right to think for a moment, Olivia then looked at her father before nodding quickly.  
"Oh, yes, mommy, of course," she said rapidly. "It's going to be so good and so much fun and we'll all..."  
Mac covered her daughter's mouth to stop her talking. "Take a breath, please."

Olivia took an exaggerated breath and then another one. "We'll all have a good time," she said more slowly before giggling. "I need the bathroom," she squealed before jumping down and running towards the bathroom.  
"That's one very hyped up girl," Mac said watching Olivia as she ran.  
"So, what's the 'thing' tomorrow?" Harm asked, wrapping his arm around her waist.  
"Olivia wanted to keep it a secret but it's the Air and Space Museum," she whispered, "She wanted to make it a special day for you."  
"For me, why?" he asked, his eyes now on his wife.  
"She felt guilty for you guys missing your daddy-daughter Saturday date and wanted something special to make up for it," Mac replied and watched as his eyes teared up.  
"Oh, that's just so...so...precious," he whispered as he heard the bathroom door open.  
"See, I told you she will always be your girl," she said, kissing his head. "But she did say that I could come to this one because it wasn't a Saturday date. Do you mind?"  
"Of course not," he said. "I've told you before you are more than welcome to come to any and all of our outings."  
"I know," she replied. "But Olivia and I have our one-on-one time together and I think it's important you have it too."  
"I do enjoy my one-on-one time with you," he sassed and Mac laughed.  
"I meant your time with Olivia," she said with a shake of her head.  
"I know you did," he said. "But the fact remains I enjoy my one-on-one time with you very much."  
"Well, enjoy it while you can, sailor," she said, her eyes darting to the doorway.  
"What does that mean?" he asked concerned. "Are you planning on leaving me?"  
"Not at all," she replied, kissing him briefly before resting her hand on her still flat belly. "But junior here will be taking up a lot of my time...and body soon."  
"Junior...pregnant? We're pregnant?" he asked in disbelief. Olivia had been the result of a lot of hard work and medical intervention and, despite further attempts, seemingly destined to be an only child.

"We are," she said with a smile. "Dr Marsh confirmed it will a call forty three minutes ago when you were busy pacing."  
"Oh, wow!" he said, still not believing the news."That's just ...wow!"  
"Did mommy tell you where we're going tomorrow?" Olivia asked as she ran back to him.  
"Ah, no," Harm said, not wanting Mac to get into trouble,  
"Then why are you so happy?" she questioned, hands on hips looking every bit like her mother.  
Harm grinned; no wonder he was so in love with his daughter, she was the very image and essence of her mother.  
"Daddy?" she prompted.  
"I am very happy because I get to spend tomorrow with my two favourite girls," he said and it was enough for Olivia who ran off to play in her room. "Are you still up to going out tomorrow? I don't want you overdoing things."  
"I'm fine and walking around a museum is not overdoing things," she said. "And, even though I know it's asking the impossible, I want you to try and not be so over-protective this time, okay?"

Harm nodded even though he knew she was right, it was asking the impossible,  
"So, what are you hoping for?" he asked as he placed his hands on her belly.  
"Healthy," she said in a whispered prayer. "Anything else is a bonus. You?"  
"Ditto," he agreed, after all, it was the only thing that mattered.  
"Well, since you already have your 'daddy's girl' maybe this one will be 'mommy's boy," she said wistfully. Then she chuckled; "Or maybe 'daddy's little man'."  
"Oh, a boy," Harm said with a grin before imagining all the things he could do with his son.  
"Harm, before you get to the part where you're teaching him to fly or he's graduating Annapolis, how about you kiss me and tell me you love me?" she said, stepping up to him.  
"Sarah MacKenzie Rabb, I love you very, very much," he said before kissing her forehead. "Thank you for blessing me with another child." He kissed her nose. "And always remember that while Olivia may be daddy's girl and this one may be daddy's little man, you will always be the love of my life, the centre of my universe and the holder of my heart." He kissed her tenderly.  
"And that's enough for me," she sighed before melting into his kisses.


End file.
